Ramifications of Reality
by KFD
Summary: The bride walks down the aisle, stopping at her male counterpart. I want to go over and take my rightful place by her side but I can't... Maitlyn with some Naitlyn


Ramifications of Reality.

I watched as the bride walked down the aisle wearing a white gown that would make most of the Disney Princesses jealous. I watched as the tom-boy I love walked towards Nate, a former member of Connect 3 that had show immediate and inexplicable interest in Caitlyn. I watched, I waited, and I cried. I cried until my eyes were dry and sore. How could she do this to me? Why _him_? As far as I know, they're only passing acquaintances, brought together by my failed relationship with Shane Grey.

She's in front of him, smiling brightly and crying silently. I wonder why she's doing that? Caitlyn doesn't cry, period. It doesn't matter if it's the happiest day of her life, or the world's about end, Caitlyn Gellar _does not_ cry.

The minister is speaking, seemingly skipping all of the long winded religious stuff and going straight to the 'I do's'. Why does he have to do that? Why couldn't this be drawn out for ever and ever? Maybe if that happened, I'd finally get the courage to step into the odd-coupling and take my rightful place by Caitlyn's side. It's not like they've even been together for long. In fact, I don't remember a single thing about their relationship.

She's looking at me, her silent tears breaking my heart. Nate is grinning like a fool, quite happy with the proceedings, but my Caitlyn isn't. Why else would she be staring at me while the minister asks if she promises to tie herself to Nate forever? Hope!

"Mitchie?" she calls to me, her voice distant. Even though she's at the altar and I'm sulking at the back of the church, her voice carries me off to Clouds Nine through Nine Thousand. She is just _that_ good. But don't tell her that, I'll be deflating her head for the whole summer. Summer? But this is a spring wedding. A look outside the nearest window proves my statement. Sort of.

There were signs of spring everywhere, but the biggest change I could see was two big, chocolate eyes staring at me through the haze of the outdoors. I take a moment to remind myself that my name is _not_ Alice and I don't go around following late rabbits. No, Mitchie Torres only chases after the punctual bunnies, much more practical and they have more time to explain themselves.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn calls again, but I'm to mesmerised by the eyes that I almost don't hear her. The pools of beauty in front of me focus themselves as the spring-time scene around them dissolves. It is 

replaced by Caitlyn. I find myself lying down all of a sudden to I sit up, partly to look around and partly to get closer to her.

"Whoa, Mitch, did I die in your dream or something?" she asks me. My arms have found their was around her waist and my head is buried in her neck, enjoying the knowledge that she _isn't _behind me, about to marry Nate. Reality catches up with me, throwing my still on-going, yet not great, relationship with Shane and the possible ramifications that expressing my love for her brings.

"You aren't with Nate are you?" I ask, reality and ramifications be damned. She pulls away, staring at me with her mouth open.

"Why would I be with Nate?" she questions back, before reconsidering. "Not that Nate is a bad guy or anything. I mean, I could do worse, I could choose to be with Sh-" She cuts herself off, but I know what she wants to say, and I agree with her.

"Yes or no, Caitlyn."

"No, why are you asking?"

"No real reason," I answer, hoping that it's enough before quickly changing out of my pyjamas and tearing out of the cabin Caitlyn and I share.

I run the whole way to the cabin Connect 3 share and throw the door open. All of them wake at the loud bang the it makes. Jason mutters about how he was getting chased by Madonna and Hugh Hefner, I don't ask. Shane is out of bed in an instant, asking what's wrong. I tell him that we just aren't working, he says he feels the same way and we're now officially done. I cast a dirty look towards Nate before leaving three very confused rock stars behind me.

I choose to walk back to my cabin, hoping that long walk will give me time to call up enough courage to do this. I open the door, Caitlyn is still sitting on my bed. She looks up at me and smiles when she sees my bright expression. It doesn't last long as I pull her off the bed and kiss her soundly. To my great surprise, she reacts by kissing back. We wrap our arms around each other and continue until we hear a click.

"I'll get thousands for this!" exclaimed a voice outside the building. Caitlyn and I turn to find a young camper with his camera-phone aimed at us. We dissolve into a fit of giggles as the boy asks us to please continue. Well, since he asked so politely, I pull her lips back onto mine and I hear a soft thump as the young boys faints.

* * *

It's ten years later, and I'm waking from a pleasant dream of a memory, the one of my wedding to Caitlyn. I'll have you know she neither wore a gown nor cried, I did both for her. Connect 3 are still three of the worlds most recognised faces in music, along with that Torres girl who supposedly broke Shane Grey's heart and ran off with her producer.

It was the lead story in the local paper, the fact that Shane Grey was involved also made it worldwide front-page news. 'Grey Dumped By A Girl, For A Girl', they read. All of Camp Rock was laughing, but none louder than Shane and I. We both knew the relationship was going nowhere, Caitlyn just happened to be her charming self as we both fully admitted it.

My three-year old son runs into the room and jumps on the bed, narrowly missing my pregnant body. He is followed by his five-year old sister and the woman who gave birth to both of them (with a little help from Nate, Jason, Playboy and modern technology). She walks in calmly placing my breakfast on my lap while the two children struggle to pull a chorus of _Happy Birthday _together.

I smile at my Caitlyn and hug my beaming children close after they fight over whose idea it was to bring me breakfast in bed.

Nate could _never _handle these three. I'm quite glad he'll never get the chance to try.


End file.
